It's the least I can do
by Xatram
Summary: Llevaban ya varios meses viviendo juntos y Kakashi notaba que Gai estaba intentando mantener una fachada. Lo notaba en las horas muertas, las cuales en otra ocasión hubiese usado para entrenar. Lo notaba por las mañanas cuando Gai no se levantaba antes de que amaneciera para ir a correr. Lo notaba cuando cada vez le proponía menos retos estúpidos / Kakagai


Primer Kakagai que escribo~ Me ha costado bastante y no estoy muy muy contenta pero quería desarrollar el concepto que se deja caer al final de la novela de Konoha Shinden de que Kakashi haría cualquier cosa por que Gai se curase True love, guys

Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Había pasado un año desde el final de la Guerra y seis meses desde que Gai había salido del hospital.

—Es un milagro que esté vivo.

—Y usted fue capaz de curar a Lee.

Tsunade levantó la mirada de los informes médicos que llevaba leyendo toda la tarde. Toda la tarde, hasta que Kakashi había decidido venir a interrumpir su trabajo.

—¿Has desatendido tu oficina para tener esta conversación por octava vez?

—No puedo creer que no se pueda hacer nada. Sabe cómo es Gai.

—Y también sé cómo eres tú y la última vez que lo comprobé, Hatake Kakashi sabía aceptar un no por respuesta.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza. No era propio de él ser tan insistente, pero sí era propio de Gai. Y ya que Gai seguía asegurándole que todo estaba bien cuando obviamente no lo estaba, Kakashi tenía que jugar a ser Gai y forzarse a pensar que nada es imposible.

—Sé que las probabilidades de que se recupere son casi nulas, pero al menos un poco… al menos poder caminar. Intentarlo otra vez es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él.

Tsunade era consciente de que Gai había estado dispuesto a morir por Konoha. Pero como médico, también sabía que tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que pudiese andar de nuevo y que dar falsas esperanzas a los pacientes era de todo menos positivo.

—Una última vez. Revisaré su caso una última vez y entonces lo dejaremos estar, ¿contento? Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, tienes una villa que administrar— Tsunade bajó la mirada hacia sus papeles con la intención de retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

Kakashi sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse —Un trabajo que usted podría seguir haciendo mucho mejor que yo, Tsunade-sama.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano— Tampoco vamos a volver a tener esa conversación.

* * *

Como le prometió Tsunade, una semana después le informó de los resultados de su nuevo estudio.

Kakashi era completamente consciente de que no había esperanzas antes de que Tsunade le confirmara por tercera vez que el cuerpo de Gai estaba casi completamente destrozado de cadera hacia abajo. No se trataba solo de su pierna derecha. Y lo sabía porque, desde que le dijeron a Gai que no podría volver a caminar y vio la tristeza -muy mal disimulada- con la que el hombre recibió la noticia, había estado intentando buscar una solución por todos los medios.

No era un ninja médico, pero eso no le había impedido consultar las decenas de manuales que se encontraban en los archivos de Konoha y estar al tanto de cualquier nuevo descubrimiento. Kakashi no pensaba realmente que fuese a encontrar ninguna solución que no hubiesen pensado ya los mejores médicos del mundo ninja, pero simplemente no podía no hacer nada.

Se lo debía a Gai.

Si Gai no se había rendido cuando él había estado durante años fingiendo que no necesitaba a nadie, Kakashi no podía tirar la toalla con su _eterno rival_. Era su turno de no rendirse, porque sabía que al igual que él había fingido estar bien, Gai intentaba mantener su carácter optimista y alegre ante los demás.

Llevaban ya varios meses viviendo juntos y Kakashi notaba que Gai estaba intentando mantener una fachada. Lo notaba en las horas muertas, las cuales en otra ocasión hubiese usado para entrenar. Lo notaba por las mañanas cuando Gai no se levantaba antes de que amaneciera para ir a correr. Lo notaba cuando cada vez le proponía menos retos estúpidos.

Gai seguía siendo Gai, pero algo no estaba bien. Y Kakashi no podía soportar la idea de que después de todo lo que había hecho por él, ni siquiera siendo el Hokage pudiera ayudarle.

Por supuesto, Gai no sabía nada de esto. Tsunade le hizo las nuevas pruebas con la excusa de que era una simple revisión, y Kakashi procuraba no comentarle nada sobre lo que leía para intentar ayudarle. La posible recuperación se había vuelto un tema tabú delante de Gai. Al igual que Tsunade, Kakashi no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero aun así no podía evitar seguir intentándolo.

—Oh— Kakashi se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al edificio del Hokage— Creo que…

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Acababa de recordar que antes de salir de casa se había dejado unos documentos que había sacado del archivo encima de la mesa. Mejor recogerlos y dejarlos en la oficina antes de que los viese Gai.

* * *

—¡Estoy en casa! — Gai entró por la puerta sin esperar respuesta, Kakashi no solía volver hasta mucho más tarde. Había estado entrenando con su querido alumno Lee, el cual le había felicitado por demostrar que podía seguir utilizando el poder de su juventud dando cien vueltas juntos al campo de entrenamiento solo con la fuerza de sus brazos. Después se habían abrazado y habían llorado juntos durante la puesta de sol para celebrar la proeza.

Gai se desplazó con su silla de ruedas hasta el sofá del salón y se dejó caer en él. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No se trataba del dolor que se siente tras una buena sesión de entrenamiento, el que a largo plazo fortalece los músculos. Gai sabía que ese dolor era su cuerpo diciéndole que, desde hace unos meses, había unos límites que no podía cruzar. Como ninja especializado en taijutsu le era muy difícil aceptar que las lesiones que sufría eran permanentes, pero era demasiado cabezota como para hacer caso a sus propios límites.

De hecho, el traspasar esos límites había salvado a Kakashi hace unas semanas a bordo del Tobishachimaru. Al acordarse de eso, Gai pensó que mantenerse en forma y sentir dolor a pesar de las lesiones merecía la pena. Quizás si se centraba en eso y en que gracias a arriesgar su vida había ayudado a proteger Konoha de Madara, algún día llegaría a superar el que su actividad como ninja hubiese llegado a su fin. ¡Puede que ya no saliese en misiones, pero su juventud no había acabado!

Gai se fijó en que había algo en la mesa que tenía en frente, así que alargó la mano para cogerlo. A veces, Kakashi le dejaba notas avisando de si iba a volver más tarde o más pronto, así que Gai se esperaba que fuese algo así. Sin embargo, su mano topó con una carpeta con varios papeles dentro. Se incorporó con curiosidad para ver qué era aquello, pero supuso que era papeleo que Kakashi se había dejado olvidado en la mesa.

—Hmm… no debería fisgar en los documentos confidenciales del Hokage… pero, por otra parte, ¡no hay secretos entre dos eternos rivales!— Gai alzó el puño con determinación y abrió la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos. Incluso podría ayudar a su querido rival a rellenar el papeleo que tan poco le gustaba antes de que llegara a casa y darle una grata sorpresa.

Lo que Gai no se esperaba era encontrarse con estudios sobre el sistema circulatorio y la apertura de las puertas del chakra.

—Oh…

Nada más entrar en casa, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Gai había llegado antes que él. Maldijo por lo bajo y esperó que no se hubiese fijado en lo que se había dejado. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

Gai estaba sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta.

—Hola, Gai, he venido a coger una cosa que me he dejado— Kakashi se acercó hacia la mesa.

No hubo contestación.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la altura de Gai, se dio cuenta de que este tenía sus documentos en la mano.

—Oh… eso… es lo que me he dejado. Sí— Kakashi carraspeó sin saber qué decir. Gai tenía la cabeza gacha y todavía no le había dirigido la palabra.

—Me… ¿me lo das? O… Tengo que volver a la ofic…

De repente, notó cómo Gai le abrazaba por la cintura y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Ah… vale—Kakashi se sentó a su lado y le devolvió el inesperado abrazo.

Después de unos segundos en los que Kakashi no sabía si explicarse o si dejar que hablase Gai, su _eterno rival_ levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos llorosos.

—Ka-k-ka-shi…—tartamudeó— Sabes que estoy bien…

Gai se separó un poco de Kakashi para mirarle directamente a los ojos, muy conmovido. Había entendido a la perfección lo que significaba que Kakashi estuviese leyendo ese tipo de documentos. Estaba buscándole una cura, a pesar de que ambos sabían que era imposible. Y no podía sentirse más feliz sabiendo que Kakashi se preocupaba tanto por él. Si le hubiesen dicho hace unos años que su _rival_ iba a esforzarse tanto por intentar ayudarle, probablemente no se lo hubiese creído. Siempre había querido a Kakashi tal y como era, pero descubrir esto le hacía quererle aún más.

—Bueno… —respondió Kakashi, mirando hacia otro lado— quería estar seguro de que no había ninguna posibilidad. Sabes que haría… todo lo que fuera posible por encontrar una forma de pudieses andar bien de nuevo —hizo una pausa, pensado en si seguir hablando o no— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Idiota— Gai puso las manos en las mejillas de Kakashi y le atrajo hacia sí, juntando sus frentes y sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Estoy vivo. Estamos vivos. Es lo que importa. ¿O es que si no puedo hacer taijutsu como antes ya no puedo ser tu eterno rival?

Kakashi sonrió aliviado por ver que el estado de ánimo de Gai estaba mejorando —Claro que sí, y probablemente me podrías dar una paliza igualmente ahora mismo.

—¡Ja! «Si mis piernas no sirven usaré mis brazos», ¿eh?

Kakashi se acordaba perfectamente de cómo seguía esa frase —«Y si no me sirven, usaré mis dedos, mi boca o lo que sea»

Ambos ninjas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y después se echaron a reír a la vez.


End file.
